Angels
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: Six half-bloods travel to Forks Washington with their families. Only they have no idea whats in store for them, as werewolves attack, vampires try to kill them, and monsters make their lives miserable. Rated T for languege. Please read and reveiw!
1. Prolouge

**Okay people, this is a better, more improved version of my latest story, Angels. I had based that story losely {very loosely} on my girl friends. But when I told my dude friends, they wanted to be in it too. So, now this chapter just tells you about each charector before the story starts, and any other info you might need. **

_**Names have been changed**_**, and they are all thirteen.**

**_____________________________________________________**

Alexa Kaye - Daughter of Hades. Long blackish-brown hair, and tan. Her eyes are exactly what you would call dark chocolate. She's really tall, and really, really into dragons. She dresses in jeans and dark t-shirts most of the time. She ALWAYS wears wristbands, and loves music like Metallica, System Of A Down, and Scars On Broadway. Has one younger brother. Fights best with a sword. She can also control the dead.

Jacey Grace - Daughter of Apollo. Pale, with long reddish-blond hair, and eyes that change color. Short, or at least shortest person in her grade. LOVES horses, and the only girl in her group who wears skirts or dresses. She loves all kind of music, art, and loves to write. Wears any kind of clothes, depends on the mood, and lives with her mother and brother. Knows how to play most instruments. Fights best with a sword or bow and arrow. Her dad gave her the gift of manipulating ice.

Cassie Meriee - Daughter of Ares. Super-curly red hair, and pale with a lot of freckles, and blue eyes. Average height, and always wears basketball shorts and t-shirts, no matter what the weather. Always has a crush on a guy {They change weekly} and doesn't have the best temper. She only listens to Country music, and has one little sister, and one little brother. Fights best with a knife and sheild. Can control fire.

Bug Thomas - Son of Athena. Wavy blond hair and stormy gray eyes, and pale. He's tiny, and usually wears black clothes. Just like Lexi, he likes metal and rock, so can you tell that they're dating? He's super-smart, and reads a lot of books. Of course. Best with spears and sheilds. He can usually remember anything he sees, hears, or reads. He has one little sister. And a cute cousin!

Bobert Ryan - Son of Hermes. Blond hair and hazel colored eyes, and has lots of freckles. Always is making jokes, even if some of them are old. Wears whatevers clean, and is kind of a jack of all trades. He mostly listens to classic music, and is good with any kind of weapon. He has one older brother. Has the gift of being able to shift his hair color. Without dyeing it.

Matt Ian - Son of Poseidon. Messy brown hair and brown eyes, and usually really shy. He's about an inch taller than Jacey, so he's the second shortest. Listens to any kind of music, and doesn't read much unless it's an AMAZING book. He has two siblings, little brother and sister. He's probobly one of the best sword fighters. Ever. Can control water and talk to anything that lives in the ocean.

So, most of this story will probobly be told by me, Jacey. Yes, you have to put up with me as long as you read this. Boy do I feel sorry for you!

Have a great day!

Jacey

**__________________________________________________________**

**The next chap will be up soon enough. Hope you'll like it! And reveiw it! Think of them as an early birthday present. Each time I update...**

**~Hayden**


	2. My Pitiful Life

**Hi! Please reveiw!**

**By the way, girls {or guys, I guess} who do you prefer, Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattinson? NOT Eddie freakin' Cullen or Jacob Black, but the ACTORS. I'm personally a die-hard Taylor Lautner fan...but not as much as I love Luke Castellen! MARRY ME LUKE!**

****clears throat** Okay, now that I'm done acting pathetic, read on!**

**Disclaimer - If only, if only...I WISH Luke was mine, but I only own Jacey, Alexa, Cassie, Bug, Bobert, and Matt and a few others.**

**My friend will KILL me if he finds out that I named him Bug....**

**~Hayden**

**_____________________________________________**

**Jacey P.O.V.**

I swear, somedays I just want to _kill _someone.

I mean, people can just be so annoying, you know? Have you ever gotten that feeling where you wish that you could kill someone and they would come back the next day so that you wouldn't have to live with the guilt? But they would stay away from you so that you didn't have to deal with them? No? Oh. Well, now I feel kind of awkward.

But, take it or leave it, thats how I feel _right now. _Do you wanna know who I'm talking about? Okay, well, lets play a game, shall we? I'm going to give you five choices, and you pick the one you think is most likely, alright?

A} My friends

B} My fish

C} My brother

D} My mother

E} D & C

If you picked C or D, you are partially right. And if you picked E, CONGRADULATIONS! YOU HAVE WON THE FABULOUS PRIZE OF THE SATISFACTION OF KNOWING YOU ARE CORRECT!

So, you're probobly wondering what it is that family did to make me so mad. Well, my so called brother { I refuse to think he is actully related to me. I cannot handle being biologicly connected to the _thing _that inhabits our basement.} went in my room, _without asking, _and tore my room apart looking for my wallet because I owe him a few dollars. This may not seem big to you, but my privacy is something I value very much. And if you value your life, you won't invade it.

Also, he ate _all _the food, and won't drive me to my friends house. I mean, ever since he got sick a few months back, he's been totally lazy, rude, and I am sick of it. Sure, the hospital must have drugged him up because he's now ten times bigger then what he used to be, but that doesn't give him the right to be a total jerk to his sister. Plus, he's been hanging around this group of guys lately. And I swear to the gods, if he tells them my secret, I won't have the restraint to not kill him.

_Oh, _you ask. _What secret could possibly be that bad that you can't tell anyone except family? _Well, it may have something to do with the fact that I'm not _human._

You see, when one of the greek gods, that are real, hook up with a mortal and have a kid, that kid is a freak. Or, at least thats what my mom calls it anyway. But the term we prefer is half-bloods, or demi-gods. Yes, I said we. My father is Apollo. Not that I've ever met him before.

So, as you can see, my secret is pretty big. The only reason my brother found out is because when he was eight and I was four, he asked our mom why she liked him better then me. Ever since then, they both have hated my guts. Lovely family fun!

And even though it was my first day back in Forks with my five friends, I couldn't wait for the year to pass so I could go back to camp Half-Blood, a place for kids like me.

I hadn't seen my friends in two days, ever since our flight landed from Seattle, and we all went to our houses. They were too busy spending time with their families to worry about me, and they shouldn't have to day. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for the past thirteen years of my life. At least, thats what I've been repeating to myself for the past three hours while lying on my small bed, listening to Drowning Pool.

I usually don't listen to that kind of heavy rock, but today was an exception, as you can tell. Ususally, I'm the kid with the best temper, but not around my family. Mommy spends way too much time with the happy juice and cigarettes, and Jess, my brother, spends o much time with his friends and trying to make my life miserable. Not that he has to try hard. What with monsters always attacking me, he only time I was happy was when I was with my friends.

We had been friends ever since the fourth grade. We met at camp and instantly became friends, and we were all happy when we found out we would all be going to the same school in Forks Washington. I had six best friends.

The first was Alexa. She was probobly my closest friend besides Cassie. All three of us girls had been best friends since kindergarten, but Alexa and Cassie had been fighting alot recently. It may have something to do with the fact that Alexa was a daughter of Hades, and Cassie was a daughter of Ares, and they had both recently found out that they had some very diffrents things on their mind. But anyway.

Alexa. Even if she was a daughter of Hades who could talk to and control the dead, she was still really cool. She has long blackish-brown hair and super-blue eyes. She was really pretty, but she only dated in our circle of friends apparently. Right now she's dating one of my friends, Bug, and dated my other friend, Matt, a few months ago. Even that sometimes got awkward, we all made it work. 'Cept for Cassie. But Alexa is definitly the first person I would go to if I couldn't handle things at home. See, I have this ability to control ice, and the only two people can calm me down are; Matt and Alexa.

Matt is really cool, although he never talks to anyone outside our group because he is super-shy. He's got messy brown hair and greenish-brown eyes, which is weird considering he's a child of Poseidon. THAT means he can talk to fish and control water, which really comes in handy sometimes when Cassie gets out of hand.

Cassie is a daughter of Ares, and is shows A LOT sometimes. Like, her temper is really short, and when shes angry, you just want to be a mile away. She also has this ability to control fire, which is why Matt is really cool. And even if she is really tough, she's still a regular girl. She loves listening to country music, and is always crushing on a new guy each week. When she gets older, she wants to be a fashion designer, even though she only wears basketball shorts and t-shirts, all the time.

Then there's Bug, a son of Athena. He's super-smart, but wears black all he time, which you don't see everyday. He's still got the blond hair and gray eyes, but he's really tiny, and always wears baggy clothes. His best friend is Matt, and like I said before, he's dating Matt's ex-girlfriend, Alexa. That doesn't seem to ruin their relationship though. Bug can also remember anything he sees, reads, or hears, which makes him a total teachers pet. Bug is usually reading or studying, or listening to Metallica or System Of A Down with Alexa.

And last but not least, Bobert, our son of Hermes. He's prety cool, although he can get really annoying at times, and is always trying to crack jokes, most of which aren't funny. If any of us ever want to kill someone in our group, it's most likely going to be Bobert first. But hey, every clique has got to have that person, right? Even if he gets annoying sometimes, he's our rock. Unfourtenetly.

And now that I'm done rambling on about my pitiful life, we can actully get on with the rest of yours lives, right?

I finally thought I would actully be able to calm down when Jess bounded through my door, making it hit the wall hard. He ran over and jumped on my bed, landing on my feet.

"Ow!" I jerked my feet from under him. He laughed and layed down across from me so that his foot was close to my head. I growled and pushed it away.

"What the heck do you want?" I glared.

"Lighten up, Jacey. I thought I'd make you an offer." Jess put his hands begind his head and leaned back, looking totally relaxed. I tried shoving him off my bed with my feet, but that didn't work.

"Unless you're offering to jump off a cliff, I'm not interested," I said, getting up and standing above Jess with my arms crossed. He sat up and stared at my silk blue comforter and white pillows. The gold walls of my room seemed to reflect the dim sunlight that was fading quickly. It was almost time to go to bed, a place where I didn't have to worry about anything, just escape.

"There's a bonfire tonight," Jess said, staring at my billowing white curtains. The only reason I had my window open was because it wasn't raining and the birds were singing.

"So?" I asked.

Jess finally looked at me. "So you can come."

I snorted. "You're actully asking me to go with you?"

"Sam made me. He said I was being a crappy brother."

"You _are _a crappy brother."

"Do you want to come or not?"

"Lets think. If your friends are anything like you, there would be no chance of me going. Ever."

Jess suddenly smiled. "Seth Clearwater will be there."

I groaned and fell onto my bed facefirst, burying my head under pillows. Mine and Seth's realationship was...complicated.

_**FLASHBACK 5 YEARS AGO**_

_I was so angry. Mom had come home drunk again, and blamed me for getting dumped by her boyfriend. I was so mad that the ground under her already clumsy feet turned to ice, and she slipped and fell. She yelled curses and threw her purse, but I had already ducked out the back door and ran to the park, my favriote place. It was deserted today, and felt very lonely._

_I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked along a worn path. I watched my feet, so I didn't see when I ran into a kid my age. I fell back._

_"Oh! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" He said, taking my hand and hauling me off the ground. I wasn't hurt, so I just stood there and blushed, being the shy person I was._

_"I'm Seth Clearwater. Whats your name?" He asked._

_"Jacey Grace," I replied shyly, biting my lip and looking at my foot._

_"You have a leaf in your hair," He stated bluntly, reaching up to pull the leaf out of my half-ponytail. And a friendship blossemed. We played at the park until Seth's older sister came to pick him up, and I left when I was sure Mom would be passed out. But Seth was my best friend after that._

_**FLASHBACK 1 YEAR AGO**_

_Seth and I were at his house, shooting hoops while I ranted about how mad I was and he listened._

_"I mean, I'm twelve, not twenty-one! It's not my fault she can't find a job. Or a good beer. Or a man," I said, angerily pulling my ponytail tighter and tighter. "If she wants someone to blame, she can point her finger at Jess. He's the one ditching school and going to parties._

_Seth laughed and made a rim shot. "Chill out there, Jace. My mom, dad, and Leah love you. You could always come live with us, you know."_

_I looked at him with wide eyes. "Really?"_

_Seth laughed again, making another shot. "Hey, maybe you could stay at that summer camp of yours. You spend enough time there, anyway."_

_"Not enough."_

_"What about your dad?"_

_I dribbled the ball silently. After a few seconds, I shot a perfectly angled basket. "Don't know who he is," I lied swiftly. "And I don't care." Just then, Seth's dad pulled in the driveway, saving us from anymore talk on the subject._

_**FLASHBACK RIGHT BEFORE SUMMER**_

_I knocked on Seth's door, and Harry answered._

_"Oh, hey hon," he said._

_"Hi Harry. Cheif Swan said that Seth was coming home today. Is he here?" _

_Harry smiled sadly. "Nope. Just Leah. And ever since what Sam Uley did to her heart..." Harry shook his head sadly. _

_"Can I talk to her?" I asked._

_Harry appraised me. "Maybe you can get through to her. No one else can." Harry let me in._

_I went to Leah's room, already having the house layout memerized like it was my own home. I knocked softly on the door before walking in. Leah was wearing gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt with her long black hair up in a messy bun. She was sitting on her bed holding a fluffy pillow, sniffling and crying._

_I didn't say a word, just went over and hugged her. She cried softly into my shoulder, and I rubbed her back soothingly. We stayed like that for awhile until a door slammed shut downstairs, feet thundered up the staircase, and slammed the door across the hall. _

_Leah sniffled and said, "Go," so I did. I didn't even bother knocking when I stormed into Seth's room. He looked huge, and ripped, but that didn't stop me._

_"What the hell is your problem?" I growled._

_"What?" Seth asked coldly._

_"What?" I repeated. "You know what. You haven't answered any of my phone calls, you ditch your sister when she needs you-,"_

_"And you're being really judgemental." Seth sneered. "I was just out with your brother Jess and the rest of them. And he is a great guy, you're just being unfair. Always keeping secrets from me, talking to my sister behind my back-,"_

_"Yeah," I said. "Lets talk about your sister. Because while you were out making friends with those jerks and doing God knows what, your sister is going through the worst time of her life, and you weren't even there to witness it. Now you're just hanging around with the guy who did this to her, like he's the most importent thing in the world."_

_Seth laughed and looked up at his ceiling. "You are such a hypocrite, Jacey. I know that you know about your dad. Jess told me. He also told me that you and your precious little friends are always getting into trouble. So while your calling me names about hanging out with friends and ignoring your sibling, look at yourself."_

_"You know what?" I asked, slamming a hand on his dresser. "You hang out with Jess all you want. He might need a guy like you in his life. I. Don't." With that, I stormed out of the house, not even bothering to explain to Sue, Harry, or Leah. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

And that was the last time I had ever seen Seth Clearwater.

"So?" Jess asked.

"I'm not coming," I mumbled into my pillow.

"Wrong answer, kiddo. Seth and the boys and girls want to meet you." Jess tore a pillow off my head and yanked me off the bed. "Go get dressed. We leave in twenty." Jess slammed the door on his way out. I was in my pajamas, silk pants and a t-shirt, so I pulled on some jeans, a thin green hoodie, and a brown leather jacket over that.

The last time Seth had seen me, my hair had been about an inch above my elbows. Now it was cut shoulder length and layered, with one-sided bangs and brown and black highlights. I straightened my hair and pulled on my sneakers and was out the door. We had to ride in Jess's old beat-up car, and he had some Nickleback CD blaring.

And then we made it to the bonfire.

**______________________________________________**

**If you want to know what happens next reveiw!!! And if you want to see pictures of the charectors, the links are on my profile. See ya later!**

**~Hayden **


	3. Rescue Mission

**A big thanks to emilyhealer and Elizabeth, who were my ONLY reveiwers! THANK YOU!**

It was completly dark when we arrived at the bonfire, but it seemed like day. The fire was huge, and everyone could be seen clearly. Two boys were in the middle by the fire, wrestling. All the other boys were cheering them on, but the girls didn't seem to like it. Sue, Harry, Billy Black, and Quil Ateara Sr. were all present, smiling and laughing. It had been a while since I had seen Harry and Sue, but no one seemed to notice me. I saw Leah sitting by herself on a log, so I joined her. Still no one recognized my pesence.

"Hey," I said, watching as one boy put the other in a headlock. I could baely hear my own voice, the boys were cheering so loud.

"Hey," She mumbled, clenching her hands. "Didn't think you'd show."

"Wasn't really my choice."

"Oh."

"Who are these people?"

Leah pointed everyone out as she said their names. "Billy Black, Jacob Black, Quil Ateara Sr., Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul, Paul's girlfriend, Rachel, Jared, Jared's girlfriend Kim, Seth, Collin, Brady, Jess, and Sam Uley and his soon-to-be wife, Emily. That little girl on Quil's lap s Claire. And the girl by Jacob is his _friend _Bella Swan."

"Big crowd," I observed.

"Too big," Leah said, pressing fingers to her temples and closing her eyes. I soon understood why. The noise made me want to tear all the boys' heads off one by one. No one else seemed to mind, though. They were having fun. Me and Leah? Not so much. We were both wearing pained expressions when the boys finally stopped wrestling. It was only then that someone noticed me.

"Oh!" Emily said, and instantly the boys settled down. She looked at me inquiringly. "I didn't see you there." I nodded once with my eyebrows raised in a way that said, "No duh. I figured that one out."

Evreyone was now looking at me and Leah. Leah shifted uneasily, and I clenched my hands together so tight that my knuckles turned even paler.

Sam cleared his throat and held out his hand. "I'm Sam Uley-,"

"I know."

"Oh." His eyes flickered to Leah's face, but she showed no emotion. "Okay. Jess, you should have told us your sister came." Sam glared at him in a way that said, "Be nice or I'll tear your throat out."

"I made her." Jess grinned as if that was a nice thing to do. Sam held out his hand a little longer, but when I never took it, he slowly pulled it back.

I could feel Seth's eyes burning a hole in my face, but I made no move to make eye contact. If he wanted me to even look at him, let alone speak, he would have to do more then stare.

"Right. So you're uh..." Sam seemed to be racking his brain to remember my name. I made no move to help him. If this guy hung out with Jess and Seth, there had to be something wrong with him.

"Jacey," Harry suggested.

"Yeah! You're Jacey, right?" He asked.

"Obviouosly." Leah smiled at her feet at the way I treated him. There were two reasons I didn't like him. One; he was friends with Jess and Seth. Two; he hurt Leah, and she was like my big sister.

"Awkward..." Paul muttered under his breath. Rachel nudged him playfully and smiled at him. He smiled a big goofy grin back. Billy and Jacob seemed like they wanted to die right then and there.

"Food!" Emily called out, and all the boys broke into cheers as she and Sam brought out six paper bags from behind their backs.

Leah grabbed a hot dog pack and a sitick to put them on. "You want one?" She asked.

"Nah. I don't eat pork."

"She has fish soup too."

"I don't eat fish either. Remember?"

"Oh yeah. What do you eat though? I forgot."

"Only chicken and hamburger. Besides, I had subs at Cassie's earlier."

"Cassie?"

"Yeah, my friends. Alexa, Bug, Bobert, Cassie, and Matt."

Leah smiled widely. I could tell she was trying to hold in her laughter. "Bug and Bobert?"

I shook my head, smiling. "Yeah. Bug because he's so tiny, and no one knows his real name. And Bobert 'cause...well, thats what his parents named him."

"What were they thinking?!" Leah laughed.

"I honestly cannot tell you," I said, laughing and shaking my head. Jess glared at us, like two girls laughing was against the law, especially if one was his sister and the other was his best friends ex.

"I have got to meet them," Leah said, burning the hot dog she was roasting.

"Good luck with that," I snorted. Just then, my phone vibrated, and I pulled it out of my pocket. I wasn't supposed to have it on since it attracted monsters, but I was willing to take that chance. As if six half-bloods in the same town wasn't enough.

**Dnt go 2 la push. pack of hellhounds round ther somwhere -Matt**

"Shoot," I muttered.

"What?" Leah asked, peering at my phone. I quickly snapped it shut.

"Nothing. Just band stuff." Yes, I was in a band. Alexa sings, Cassie is our drummer, Matts the piano, and me and Bug are guitars. Bobert makes sure everythings perfect for us to play. He's our computer geek.

"Oh." Leah flashed me an odd look, before going back to the conversation the adults were having. When no one was looking, I flipped my cell open.

**can u come get me? i am there now -Jacey**

A few minutes later, a reply came.

**just told mom. were on r way now. what r u doing there? -Matt**

**jess the jerk made me come 2 a stupid bonfire thing. the only person thats here that i like is leah. HELP! -Jacey**

**b there in 10. -Matt**

"Hey Sam," I said.

"Yeah?" He seemed happy that I was actully talking now.

"My friend is having some trouble with our band stuff. He's coming to get me right now. Is that okay?" I wasn't really asking permission.

"Oh. Um, okay, I guess."

I nodded my thanks and turned back to Leah, where we continued to talk about our friends until Matt showed up. Everyone stopped talking when he arrived.

"Uh, hi," he said, and being the shy person he was, looked at his feet. He was wearing a blue and black polo shirt with white wash jeans. And he looked cute. Wait, what am I saying?! This is Matt! And for some reason, Seth seemed to be glaring at him.

"Bye Leah," I mumbled getting up.

"I'll call you later," she said, eyeing Matt. Matt and I walked off, but he didn't say a word until everyone was out of sight. Then he visably relaxed.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said, punching him in the shoulder. "You made a great impression back there."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"No, really dude! That was awesome. You were amazing."

Matt nudged me with his shoulder. "At least I came and got you, right?"

I placed my hand over my heart. "Oh, yes! Thank you, my knight in shining armor."

Matt shook his head and smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets. We continued to banter like that until his mom dropped me off. My mom wasn't home, so I went in the kitchen and started warming up some leftover chicken. After that I went in my room and sat at my computer desk, reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix for the seventh time. It was my favriote. My phone vibrated, so I picked it up without even bothering to stop reading.

"Hullo?"

"Jacey?"

"Uh, yeah." I didn't have caller ID, so I never knew who was calling me. But only my friends and family back at camp knew my number.

"Are you dating him?"

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"...Seth."

My eyes snapped up to my window. It was suddenly cold in the room so I stood up and shut the window, not saying anything. Then I paced my room.

"Are you still there?" He asked.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Are you date...can you...can I come over for a few minutes?"

"What?! No!" I said into the phone too loudly.

"Well, talk to me now, then!"

"Why? You're just going to hang up." We both knew I wasn't talking about the phone anymore.

"Look, I'm not going to say sorry, if that's what you're thinking."

"You called me! I'm not thinking anything!"

"Well, are you dating that kid that showed up today?"

"Who, Matt?" I snorted. "You're kidding, right?"

"Answer me, Jacey."

I clenched my teeth. "No, I am not. But why does it matter to you?"

The line went dead. But I was sure about three things.

One, Seth hadn't called me in a year, and he suddenly turns up now? Asking about who I'm dating? Freaky.

Two, Seth had to have been with Leah, because the number looked like Leah's cell, although I'm not completely sure what her number is.

And three, I really needed to invest in caller ID.


	4. Friend's With Benefits

**Sorry, I know I don't update a lot. But, on the good side, my and the rest of my flute trio had a County Festival to perform at, and as any musician knows, that's a lot of pressure. Definitly because I'm only on the trio because I have to replace the team leader, who gets the hardest parts, and I've only been practicing a week. But we got a two, so we medaled!! **

**Anyway, just thought I'd share that with you for no specific reason. Maybe trivia later? Lol, I don't know. Am I babbling? I think I am. I think I need to stop. Now.**

**~Hayden**

**Please reveiw!!**

* * *

Honk!! Honk!!! HONK!!!

I picked up my phone and dialed Cassie's number.

"Yes, Jace?" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Cassie, what the _hell _are you doing in the drivers seat?"

"Honking the horn."

"No really? I got that."

She laughed. "I just want to warn you before I come inside."

"My mom's working at the bar and Jess left with his friends around midnight. Just walk in the door, for crying out loud."

"Oh, well, now that I know no one's home..." she hung up, and a second later walked in my room and plopped on my bed. "Hey, Jacey!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Hey, Cassie."

"Do I look okay? I mean, it's the first day..." She got up and stood in front of my mirror, tugging on her straightened hair. She was wearing a jean skirt with leggings, flats, and a Kesha t-shirt for when we snuck out to her concert back in New York.

"Perfect. Me?" I asked, spinning in a circle. I was wearing jean shorts, a long-sleeved black shirt, a brown belt and a white scarf.

"Great!" She smiled, grabbing my phone and sitting on my bed while I continued to pull back random pieces of hair into a clip.

"You seem exceptionally up-beat today," I observed.

"Yeah, you see, I've been working on my anger issue's. I don't get mad anymore unless I'm playing sports, or someone eggs me on."

"Good job! I'm proud. Maybe you should put that much effort into your C+ average instead of boys."

Cassie snorted. Ever since last summer, she'd been boy-crazy. I'd only ever had one serious boy-friend before, and he had turned out to be a real ass. Now, I didn't really crush on anyone, besides the occasional Hollister model and Ian Somerhalder. In fact, the only real problem I had was alcohol. I wasn't addicted or anything, but I always went to a party when offered. I mean, I may be thirteen, but everyone at our school is pretty mature when they're in the fifth grade. Almost all the kids had drank before, and only the stupid ones had tried drugs. Most of us knew better. And Cassie _never _drank.

I finished packing up my bag and we left. Our friend, Jason, was waiting for us outside in his open-topped Jeep.

"Hey, kid. Glad you could join us!" He shouted over Hollywood Undead's 'Everywhere I Go'. Jason was pretty cool, with his dark hair and blue eyes. He had super-white teeth and a great tan to go along. If he wasn't a human, I would assume he would have been an Aphrodite kid. He wasn't self-absorbed or anything, though, He actually took horse-riding lessons with me at the stable down on the Reservation.

When I noticed he was driving towards La Push, I looked at him and pulled my hair out of my face, even as the wind tried to tear it free from my grasp. "Where are you going Jason?"

"Um, school. Where are you going?" He eyed me out of his peripheal vision, questioning my sainity.

"I thought I was going to school too," I said.

Cassie leaned over the seat and put her chin on my shoulder, still texting. "You didn't get the memo, did you? Some gas leaked into the Forks school, so we're all going to La Push. They just put extensions on the Reservation school anyway, so it's not that big of a deal. Forks isn't that big, anyway."

I groaned and put my head on the back of my seat, closing my eyes. There went all hope of avoiding Seth and Jess all summer.

We pulled into the parking lot of the reserve. Some Forks kids were hanging out with some La Push, but otherwise it was more clique-y. I saw Jess with Jake, Embry, Quil, Jared, Brady, Paul, and Seth. Everyone started to head inside to the caf.

When we got there, I noticed something. All the Cullens were sitting at one table, as usual, with the Swan girl, and all of Jess and his friends were sitting at the next one. And in between them both was our group.

Our group consisted of quite a variety of kids. There were the half-bloods, Cassie, Alexa, Bug, Bobert, Matt, and I, who were all freshman. Then there was Donavon and Zeff, two football playing jocks, and Breanica, Cyndi, and Dani, three really pretty basketball girls. Then there was Jason, who was a junior. Then there was Sarah, Chrissy, and Antonio. It was a very large group.

"Hey!" Breanica practiclly screamed, attracting both tables attention as we walked up. She locked her arms around Cassie and I's necks. "HUGS ARE DRUGS!" She laughed, and continued to hug everyone in our group.

I knew it was going to be bad when Zeff walked up. With both tables watching, they would soon find out that Zeff was my friend that I liked to tease. We acted like friends with benefits, even though we weren't. But I wasn't about to change how I acted around my friends just because my brother was watching.

"Hey, hot stuff," I greeted him as he walked up and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Hello there, beautiful," he said, his thick Russian accent very noticable. He stood out, with blond hair down to his shoulders and clearly definied cheek bones and white teeth. His tan was so dark you would have thought that he was from some place very sunny, not a cold place like Russia.

"Whoa, look who's been hitting the gym while I was away this summer," I whistled, patting his rock hard stomach.

"Just for you, sweetheart," he said, and winking. "I need to find some way to keep my little blond-haired angel attracted."

"You're my beautifully sculpted piece of muscle," I laughed, feeling my smile reach my eyes for the first time that day.

"Anything for you, Angel," he said. Zevran never used my real name, because when he first got here his accent was so thick he couldn't pronouce it right. We soon compared schedules, heading out to try our new lockers and get everything organized before the bell. Most people were hecticly racing around, since the change in schools had really gotten things so messed up that some kids had to share lockers. I personally didn't see the problem as I loaded my locker.

I couldn't help but notice that it was in the midst of Junior and Senior lockers, mostly from La Push. There were barely any girls in the hallway, and I was the only girl below teenth grade, and the only kid in general with blond hair. Then I noticed who my locker was located in between.

So, not only was I located half of the school away from my friends' lockers, and most of my classes, in the middle of kids at least two years older then me, and I was the only girl who somewhat stood out and was the only one with blond hair, to the right of my locker were Paul, Jared, Embry, Kim, and Rachel. At least Jess was located somewhere else in the school. Hopefully far away, in a sea of kids that were younger then him and looked completely different. That would make me feel a little less crappy.

Embry was the closest, right next to me. The others went straight in a line after him. I could see Kim and Paul switching locker combo's so they could be next to their boyfriend and girlfriend.

A junior to my left started filling up his locker, staring at my platinum hair. It was getting annoying, until finally Embry finally said something.

"So, you're Jacey?"

"Yeah. You're Embry?"

"Uh huh."

"Cool."

"Yup."

The attempt was sweet, but the conversation was going nowhere, so I just grabbed my Algebra book and left.

I thought that my day couldn't get any worse, until I found out who I sat next to in that class.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you all know who I was talking about in there, huh? I'm having this experiance right now, except it's my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me, and then when he called I never answer. You can imagine my shock on the first day of the new semester, especially when I saw how he got muscles...and how white his teeth were...and how hot his hair looked in the sun, during track practice when I run next to him...and how AMAZING that tan he got from going to the Carribbean during spring break...somebody needs to help me! :)**

**~Hayden**


	5. I Know What You Did Last Summer

**Please reveiw!**

**~Hayden**

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Here we were, first day of school, first hour, having our teacher, Mrs. Poley, give us a speech about what to expect in her class, and I couldn't even concentrate. All because someone thought it would be funny to put me next to Seth. I'm about ready to take a sword and drive it through someone's throat right about now.

Seth inhaled deeply and stared at Mrs. Poley. Then I noticed why; Seth HATED it when I bounce my leg. It's a constant movement, a side affect of the ADHD. He always used to yell at me for it. So I purposely kept at it and smiled when his hand started shaking.

Just then, my phone buzzed. Since we were sitting in the back, Mrs. Poley didn't notice. It was from Cassie.

**hows ur fst hr? -Cas**

**sucks. sitting next to u kno who. what about you? im in algebra -Jace**

**HAHA! lol im in homeroom. ive got strawser, and were all just messing around. zev and blake keep picking on me lol -Cas**

**sure sure kick a girl when shes down :) -Jace**

**you know it :) -Cas**

**what do you have next hr? -Jace**

**umm...english -Cas**

**ME TOO! lol -Jace**

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY! -Cas**

**haha -Jace**

All of a sudden, a loud bell pierced my ears. I got up and ran from my seat all the way to my locker, trying to put as much distance between me and Seth. I made it to my locker where, go figure, Paul, Rachel, Kim, and Embry were hanging out.

I walked up silently, and did my locker combo and opened my locker. Never once did they notice, or if they did notice, they obviously didn't care. I felt extremely lonely at the moment, so I grabbed my iPod and headphones and headed off to English where Cassie waited at the back, saving me and her some seats.

"He cutie pie," she smiled, jumped off a desk she was sitting on. "How is life in the varsity hallway?" She laughed.

"Not even cool," I muttered, climbing into a desk and putting up the hood of my shirt and putting my headphones in. Cassie, noticing I was in a bad mood, sat down in front of me. Sometimes she could be annoying as hell, but when I was in a bad mood, she normally knew when to be nice, which was why she was sitting in front of me and not behind. So she could block the teachers veiw of my headphones. Cassie was a best friend, a sister;she knew when I wanted to be alone.

I scrolled to Staind's 'Zoe Jane' and relaxed in my seat. Cassie shifted in her seat so I was still blocked from the teacher's veiw.

I spent the entire our sleeping, or trying to, while listening to sad, mopey songs. Finally the bell rang, and I went to third hour in a preumably better mood since I had gotten some sleep in English.

This time Cassie sat next to me. "So," She said, tapping her desk while I doodled in my notebook. "I hear the new History teacher is HOT," she said, watching as I drew a potrait of rabbit.

"Yeah?" I asked, not really paying attention.

"Uh huh. His name is Mr. Chomins."

"That's cool."

"Just wait till you see what he looks like. Trust me, you'll care then," Cassie said, flipping my notebook shut as the bell rang. I smiled and flipped it back open as the new teacher walked in and wrote his name on the board. I didn't look up until he looked at the class and we locked eyes.

Oh no. Holy crap. Shoot. I knew those blue eyes. That dark curly hair. That young face that looks like it barely graduated from high school, let alone college.

_Max._

Cassie let out a low whistle. "I'd hit that," she murmured, staring at him through her lashes. Then my phone buzzed, and I opened it. Inside was a text from Zev that said,

**be careful Jace. me you and max are the only ones who know what happened last summer. let's keep it that way. -Zev**

**Please reveiw!**

**~Hayden**


	6. School Life

**Thanks to all you LOVELY reveiwers! And just remember, constructive critisism is always welcome. :)**

**~Hayden**

I slowly put my phone back in my bag, trying not to freak out. Which, mind you, I was doing a terrible job of.

Why, of all the places, would Max come to La Push? Why not Seattle, or Chicago? I hear Miami is really nice this time of year. Why couldn't he have picked one of the thousands of other cities in America? Or, better yet, a different country, on a different continent!

Everyone was still chattering noisily when Max noticed who I was. He dropped a few papers, and his jaw, when he saw me sitting there, in the back of his class. I made a hand gesture in front of my throat, telling him to quit staring and not to say anything. Oh, why did Zevran have to be in a different class? He was the only one who could help me here!

Max immediatly regained his posture, clapping his hands to get the class's attention. "Excuse me, but class should have started about ten minutes ago." Everyone quieted down and waited for him to go on.

"My name is Mr. Chomins. I will be your new History teacher for the year. This is my first year at La Push schools, and I'm honored to be teaching all of you. Since I don't nessiscerialy know all of you, I'd like you to introduce yourselves going from this row down."

"Chris."

"Adrienne."

"Scott."

"Blake."

"Amy."

"Jenna."

"Kristan."

Blah, blah, blah...

"Cassie."

"Bruce."

"Rachel."

"Jacey."

Blah, blah, blah...

"Okay, good." Max said, passing out sheets of paper. "This is what the rules are in my classroom, and what you will need..." his voice faltered when his hand and my hand brushed up. I quickly took my paper and put my head down, blushing. Hopefully no one noticed.

"And, um, if you have any questions or can't get one of the items on the list, just let me know. I have a limited amout of extra's that you can borrow, as long as you return it at the end of the year." Max continued passing out the papers, until he was back at the front of the room.

"Does anyone have any questions?" He asked.

YES! Why can't you leave? Can I transfer out of your class? Can you go somewhere else? WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE?

"Um, what if we don't want History class, and we wanted a different class this hour instead?" Amy asked, which surprised me, because she was normally really shy.

"You mean you want to transfer?" Max asked, nodding his head.

"Yeah. I don't mean to be rude, but I really wanted Music Appreciation." Of course, she's a band geek.

"Then you would have to go down to the office and get a tranfer slip and have you and I sign it, and if the board approves it, you can switch."

Hallelujah!

The bell rang, and everyone got up to go to fourth hour, which I was really looking forward to. The next class was Science. You normally wouldn't think a daughter of Apollo would be good at Science. We're good at music (which I took as band), art (which I was also looking forward to), and English (because of the poetry) and sometimes health (for the healers in our cabin). But the art teacher was also the Science teacher, Mrs. Meyers, and she was actually a granddaughter of Apollo, which was pretty cool.

"Um, Jacey," Max said as I tried to shuffle out of the classroom with everyone else. "We need to talk."

"Not now," I whispered under my breath. "I have class."

"Jacey!" Max hissed, but I already walked out, heading to Science.

Something you should know about Mrs. Meyers; she is the best teacher in the world. She makes things fun, she holds her ground, and she is really funny, which made her class super enjoyable. After her class I walked up to her class.

"Well, Jacey, it's been a while. You better be here for a Science Olympiad form," She said, handing me one that already had my name on it.

I laughed. "Well, yeah, but I also wanted to show you some of my sketches from the summer," I said, being the natural artist from Apollo's cabin.

After about ten minutes, I went off to lunch. Everyone was already in the cafeteria, so the hallways were deserted. I felt somewhat lonely, doing my locker combo and putting all my books inside, until someome tapped my shoulder. I turned around, hoping to see Cassie, or Zev.

It was Seth.

I sighed and faced my locker. "Wow, this is getting kind of creepy. The whole, stalk-your-ex-best-friend thing doesn't really fit me."

"Jacey, we need to talk." Wow, two people have said that to me today. It just isn't a great day today, huh?

"About what, Seth? Your werewolf issues? Your childish immature feelings that could get hurt at any moment because of your frat-boy, low-life, miscreant attitude?"

"Frat-boy low-life miscreant attitude?" Seth said incredeusly. "Do you plan these little speeches, or do they just come to you on the spot?"

"Wow, you have _no _idea how condecending you sound right now, do you?"

"Well, I just thought you should know I'm telling the cops."

"Oh yeah? About what? That I'm some skanky blond who has her own corner up in Seattle? 'Cause I'd rather not mention that side of my life to the po-po, it's pretty private."

"No, I was thinking more about the fact that you're having an affair with our History teacher, Mr. Chomins?"

I froze. Damn! Either Max told, or Zevran, I didn't care which it was, I was about to kill either. "Who told you that?"

"A little bird."

I turned around to glare at Seth. "Well don't."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's just not true. And you don't rat out a friend, Seth. Ever."

"Funny, I thought you just mention we weren't best friends just minutes ago?"

"Ok, seriously, what's with the asshole attitude? Is it your time of the month, or should I be concerned?"

I thought Seth was going to get mad, but he didn't. He just sighed and leaned against the lockers, shoving his hands in his pockets. " A lot of things happened when you were away this year, Jace."

"Then tell me. I'm sorry I was a jerk the last time I saw you, but I kinda miss hanging out with you when I need to be calmed down. You're really good at that."

"Things are just...difficult."

"Then tell me."

"Well..."


End file.
